


Family Friendly

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Candy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Holiday Fic Exchange, Pumpkins, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: It's the Ark's first Halloween and Jazz is on deck to make it memorable for everyone
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl, Sideswipe & Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Family Friendly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PixeledPurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/gifts).



> PixeledPurple's prompt for the tumblr Transform or Treat 2020 exchange: "G1, Jazz/Prowl, Halloween Fun, Jazz and Prowl carve Pumpkins"

“What do ya think of the decorations?”

Prowl’s right sensory panel felt a whisper of air movement only seconds before Jazz plopped down at his side, his back to the table. Jazz placed his elbows on the surface behind him and leaned back, angling his face towards Prowl and giving him a wide grin.

“The… decorations…?”

Prowl raised his helm and surveyed the rec room, discovering that indeed, there were several new additions that he had completely missed as he had come in for his post-shift ration. Many of the objects scattered about were foreign to Prowl and he had to dip into the humans’ internet to understand their significance.

“They are… ‘spooky’?” Prowl tried.

The corners of Jazz’s smile twitched and he reached out to cover Prowl’s hand with this own. “Good attempt, love. I was actually goin’ for a non-spooky, fun vibe.”

“I like it!” Bluestreak exclaimed from the other side of Prowl. He leaned forward and beamed at Jazz. “I was just telling Sunny that I thought bats had the most adorable faces!”

Across the table, Sunstreaker’s expression said he thought otherwise. But then again, Sunstreaker wasn’t a fan of many organic things.

“There are no live bats, correct? They can carry rabies, which is fatal to our human visitors,” Prowl said, optics scanning the room once more.

“No, babe. All good replicas. Just like the spiders.”

“So no Ark House of Horrors?” Sideswipe asked, coming up behind Sunstreaker with both of their cubes. He slid onto the bench, handing off Sunstreaker’s cube to him without looking. “You could probably throw up a few cobwebs in ‘Jack’s lab and call it a day.”

“Naw. Our first Halloween is gonna be family-friendly,” Jazz said, letting his helm tilt backward so he was talking to Sideswipe upside down. “I even got a few events planned for the actual night next week.”

“Really?! Like what?”

Bluestreak practically radiated giddiness, and Prowl couldn’t suppress the smile that lifted his lips. He already approved of whatever it was if it made Bluestreak this happy.

Jazz lifted his head back up to speak directly to Bluestreak.

“Well, they’ll be a party o’course. I’m thinkin’ a costume contest and an egg hunt. Sides, hook up with me later, a’ight?” Jazz said, throwing a conspiratorial wink over his shoulder. Sideswipe winked back and then made a point to whistle innocently while avoiding Prowl’s gaze.

Prowl fought not to roll his optics and instead gave Sideswipe a stern look. Out of sight, Jazz playfully knocked his knee against Prowl’s hip, grinning a little. It was sort of an unspoken rule that as long as Prowl didn’t see it, it didn’t exist. So Sideswipe was safe to create his special blends of high grade that everyone knew he distilled so long as any Autobot who partook was able to make it to their duty shift the next morning.

“I thought eggs for another human holiday. One of the spring ones,” Sunstreaker interjected.

“Yup. Kinda blendin’ things a bit – I figured since trick o’treatin’ would be hard to arrange, huntin’ down hidden eggs filled with candies could take the place of it. And finally, pumpkin carvin’!” Jazz exclaimed. “So start thinkin’ up some ideas for some jack o’ lanterns, because there’s gonna be a special prize for the best one!”

“Oh, I can’t wait! This sounds like so much fun!” Bluestreak gushed.

\--

“You are putting a lot of effort into his holiday party,” Prowl remarked several days later. He lounged on their berth, watching as Jazz painstakingly placed several wrapped energon gels into each large plastic egg he had had specially delivered the day before. The orange and black wrappers on the green candies clashed with the pastel-shaded containers, but Prowl supposed no one would really mind. Sideswipe’s energon gels were always in high demand.

In fact, Prowl might have swiped a few when Jazz’s back had been turned. As usual, they were quite tasty, even without the addition of any intoxicating substances.

“Yeah, I thought it would be nice. Give people somethin’ else to focus on besides war. It’s been a while since we’ve had a party. Thanks for splittin’ the work shifts so people had a chance to come,” Jazz said, glancing over his shoulder with a grateful look.

Prowl stood up and delicately picked his way through the detritus of packing materials until he could gracefully lower himself next to his mate. “Of course, Jazz. I would like everyone to have the opportunity to participate. Now, how can I help?”

Jazz gave him a Look. “You mean, how can ya pretend to help while eatin’ half the candies?”

\--

“It’s really not that hard, Prowl,” Bluestreak said encouragingly. “You don’t have to get fancy or anything. You just make a silly face.”

Prowl gingerly took the small tool from Bluestreak, surveying the two pumpkins that his fellow Praxian had carved. The one on the left had squinty ‘eyes’ and a gap-toothed smile while the one on the right looked like it was frowning.

“It seems… messy,” Prowl commented, nasal ridge wrinkling at the mounds of pumpkin innards that littered the center of the table.

“It is. But art is messy,” Sunstreaker replied serenely, wielding a vibroknife against his pumpkin with disturbing ease.

“And none of it is going to waste!” Hound exclaimed happily from the next table over. “Carly asked us to save all the pumpkin ‘guts’ for her – said she’ll make pumpkin juice and roast the seeds to bring to her class.”

Prowl snuck a glance at Hound’s pumpkin to see a silhouette of a wolf howling at the moon. Next to him, Tracks appeared to be drawing the outline of a corvette on his pumpkin. He seemed to be having a little difficulty and was concentrating hard enough that the tip of his glossa peeked out between his lips.

“We have tons of pumpkins to practice on,” Sideswipe said, pointing over his shoulder to the large pile Jazz had brought in earlier in the evening. “What do you think of mine?”

He proudly spun his pumpkin around and Prowl was distracted for a moment when the frilly black and white cloth cap on Sideswipe’s head slid forward down onto his forehelm. Sideswipe saved it from falling into a pile of pumpkin innards with a quick grab and plunked it back down on top of his helm, one corner now stained a light orange.

Few mecha had decided to dress up for the costume contest, but of course, Sideswipe had been one of them. Where he had managed to have such a large Naughty French Maid’s costume delivered from mystified Prowl, but he had learned to never underestimate the frontliner.

Prowl felt a familiar presence sidle up next to him and he automatically flicked his sensory panel backward to make room for Jazz’s form. “Disqualified. I told ya family-friendly, Sides. That is decidedly not family-friendly,” Jazz said, pointing at the stick figure depiction of a lewd interfacing act on Sideswipe’s pumpkin.

“Oh, this one isn’t for the contest!” Sideswipe said with a smirk. “Ratchet’s on duty all night. I’m gonna drop this off with him; he’ll probably get a kick out of it, don’t you think?”

He nudged his twin’s shoulder and Sunstreaker froze for a moment, virbroblade held aloft. He slowly turned his head and glared at Sideswipe.

“If you make me ruin this, I’ll ruin you.”

Sideswipe leaned away from his twin, arms held up in surrender. “Ok, ok! I didn’t realize you were taking this that seriously. Sheesh. Should have known. Well, what are you going to carve, Prowl?”

Prowl surveyed the small orange globe sitting in front of him on the table and pursed his lips. “I’m not quite sure.”

\--

“Prowler. Prowl, love, it’s really ok. We all have things we’re good at and things that we’re… well, not so good at,” Jazz said, hand on Prowl’s shoulder. Together, they looked at the pumpkins on the table, sixteen in all.

As it turned out, a top of the line tactical processor did not have coding for jack o’ lantern carving. It was bad enough that he had not been inspired to create something like Hound’s wolf and moon. But apparently, manipulating the pumpkin carving tool would turn out to be one of Prowl’s great failings in life.

Three of the pumpkins had ‘eyes’ which were half the size of the side of the fruit. Two others had ‘mouths’ that extended nearly all the way around the circumference. Seven pumpkins had completely collapsed in upon themselves and another three basically just had windows carved into the sides. His final attempt had three small holes, one apiece for each eye and one for the mouth. One eye was two inches above the mouth and the other, larger eye was practically at the top of the pumpkin.

“I do not understand,” Prowl said mournfully. “I can hit a Seeker moving at Mach 1 with a rifle, but I cannot seem to even accomplish any kind of symmetry with these glitched things.”

“Aw, it’s fine babe. I still love ya anyway,” Jazz said, squeezing Prowl’s shoulder.

\--

Each half of the party had their own separate costume contest winners. Bluestreak won the first half for his Little Bo Peep costume. Prowl had only caught a glimpse of Wheeljack’s impersonation of Doc Brown from Back to the Future, but everyone who saw it said that it was spot on and deserving of first place for the second half of the evening.

The following day, Optimus judged all of the jack-o-lantern from the night before. Prowl and Jazz were both present, although Prowl tried to hide behind his mate when Optimus paused in front of Prowl’s three-hole monstrosity and looked at it in confusion.

“It’s an abstract representation of the futility of war,” Sunstreaker called out from the back of the recroom. The frontliner was lounging indolently against the wall, appearing relatively relaxed and content for once. As such, Prowl got the impression that Sunstreaker was actually trying to be helpful so he gave the frontliner a small smile in gratitude.

“Oh. It’s very… nice,” Optimus said diplomatically and moved on to the next.

Prowl was not surprised to see that his pumpkin did not make Optimus’ top three choices. Considering what those three pumpkins looked like, Prowl wasn’t offended. Third place went to a stammering First Aid, whose pumpkin had an impressively detailed spark carved one on side. Second place was awarded for Hound’s wolf and moon, and first place very deservedly went to Sunstreaker.

If Prowl hadn’t seen it with his own optics, he never would have imagined anyone having the skill to carve an entire pumpkin into a replica of their pre-war home planet. Every millimeter of the two-foot-wide globe had been utilized and included even natural locations like the Sonic Canyons and Mithril Sea.

Everyone present enthusiastically clapped as Sunstreaker accepted the tiny First Place statue from Optimus. It wasn’t anything special, just a manufactured piece of plastic and fake gold that Jazz had ordered, but Sunstreaker still held it as if it were precious as he walked back to his brother’s side, head ducked down.

Prowl leaned into Jazz’s side when he witnessed Sunstreaker showing off the trophy to his softly smiling twin. His spark gave a little lurch when he saw Sideswipe kiss Sunstreaker on the cheek and Prowl immediately turned and drew Jazz into an embrace.

He suspected they were garnering some surprised looks from the gathered Autobots; while it was widely known that he and Jazz were in a relationship, Prowl had always been reluctant to give or receive grandiose public displays of affection. But at that moment, Prowl could not resist holding his mate tight.

“Woah… everything ok, love?” Jazz asked softly, sliding his hands up Prowl’s back to hug him back. “Not that I’m complainin’, but this ain’t like you.”

“I am just very grateful for you,” Prowl said, his voice muffled into the side of Jazz’s neck. “I would never think to do anything like this, _for_ them, and…”

“Shh… shh, babe,” Jazz said softly, gently rocking him side to side. “We each have different ways we show we care and they all know that.”

Jazz drew back out of the hug and beamed at Prowl. “’s why we make such a good team.”

“Yes. Yes, I suppose so,” Prowl replied, smiling back at his mate. “Happy Halloween, Jazz.”

“Happy Halloween to ya too, love.”

~ End


End file.
